


Loving Forever...

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Creature Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly turned vampire Draco thinks that all he will ever have is the ever present blood lust to keep him company but Harry sets out to prove him wrong. Story is a Slash pairing and a Paranormal romance so DO NOT FLAME!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Forever...

Loving Forever… by HPFangirl71

Since being turned in a darkened alley, Draco’s life no longer held meaning. He was nothing more than a monstrous beast whose insatiable thirst for blood seemingly doomed him. He would live like this forever, his senses inundated with the sweet scent of blood. Its scent consumed him body and soul. He could never be human again and it tore miserably at his heightened emotions. He yearned for nothing more than the deadly thrust of a wooden stake within his heart. Now more than ever, Draco craved death… a death that would be a lifetime of forevers in its coming…

**********

Skulking through the night‘s darkness, Draco pounced on another hapless victim. Another fool who’d wandered off all alone making a ripe meal for a newborn monster. He felt the pain of his eyeteeth protruding viciously from his gums. Yet the pain of his heart battling the incredible hunger was worse. Giving into his needs, he grabbed his victim and prepared to cut into the soft flesh at the base of his neck. Within the bloodlust fury, he looked into his prey’s eyes and saw the familiar emerald green. This wasn’t just another random human but his former lover Harry Potter…

**********

Harry looked up into bloodshot eyes and his heart shook with fear. Looking into the darkened eyes of a monster while it tore into his flesh with razor sharp teeth wasn’t how he’d wanted to end his forever. As he watched the creature that held him within its tight grip, he caught a glimmer of something familiar. With a gasp of recognition he realized that the demon holding him hostage was none other than Draco… the man he’d come here to find. This had been far from what he’d expected to see when he’d come looking for his lost love…

**********

“Draco stop! It’s me… Harry!” he screamed into the man‘s face.

He saw bloodlust glaze Draco’s eyes, eyes that once glimmered brilliantly with love for him. It scared him seeing Draco like this but he’d gladly die if Draco needed him to. Shocked, Draco bolted with lightning speed from his menacing position. Cowering nearby, he wrenched his hair as tears poured freely down his face. Harry knelt before the man he’d promised to love forever. He didn’t care if Draco killed him. He had to help. This creature was still his Draco, the Draco he loved with all his heart…

**********

Draco, scared and shaken sat staring at Harry.

Harry felt the roughness of tiny blood vessels pulsing beneath Draco’s translucent skin as he wiped away the man’s tears.

“Its okay Dray… I don’t care what you’ve become, I still love you.”

His words had a profound effect on Draco’s heart as he allowed Harry to embrace him. For a moment, he felt safe but then the intrusive sound of Harry’s heartbeat and the heady scent of his blood overwhelmed his senses. Draco tried pulling away from Harry’s tight grip.

“No Draco… Its alright, I want you to drink from me…”

**********

Draco hesitated a mere moment, before his fangs pressed firmly against Harry’s neck, slicing quickly into his soft skin. Harry’s blood tasted ethereal and had a rich heady bouquet. Blood rushed down his throat as he held Harry tenderly within his arms. Hard as it was to stop the feeding frenzy, he pulled away after barely sating his need. He pressed blood-stained lips against Harry’s mouth in a searing kiss. It was incredulous all that this man was willing to give him. Looking into Harry’s eyes, he no longer felt like a monster, because he had someone to forever love…


End file.
